


More Ado About Nothing At All

by Watermelon Wolves (RogueMarieL)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous post-season 2 timeline, Everybody Lives, M/M, Other People Are Here But Aren't Mentioned So They Weren't Tagged, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueMarieL/pseuds/Watermelon%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Spry Pack leaves upon the completion of the peace treaty, the Hale Pack has to clean up. No one wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Ado About Nothing At All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suica/gifts), [Phnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moderate Ado About Absolutely Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716973) by [Watermelon Wolves (Phnx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phnx/pseuds/Watermelon%20Wolves). 



The Hale Pack looked at the decimated remains of what had been piles of delicious snacks. Stiles turned to Derek and scoffed. “And _you_ only wanted to serve water.”

“I vote Jackson does the dishes!” Erica interjected, raising her hand in the air.

“Hey! No way. McCall can do it.” Jackson glared at the group, arms crossed over his chest.

Ignoring the bickering betas, Stiles gestured at the signed peace treaty. “Do you think we would have gotten nearly as good terms if it hadn’t been for the quiche? Or the other delicious snacks? No. No, we would not have.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yes, it all came down to your snacks. How would we ever have gotten through this meeting without them.”

“Right? It could have ended in catastrophe.”

Scott entered their conversation with a final pillow attack on Erica. “Yeah, totally. If it wasn’t for the mini-quiche, who knows what Erica and Jackson might have said? Or Lydia. Or--” Scott was promptly removed from the conversation by a tackle from Jackson. Lydia cheered.

Stiles and Derek turned and stared at their tussling pack. Derek sighed, then allowed his eyes to turn red as his growl filled the room. All movement ceased.

“You know, this place was a lot neater three minutes ago,” Stiles said, looking around. “And I’m pretty sure that dish wasn’t broken.” He gestured to what had probably been a plate. It was a bit hard to tell, since the pieces were so small.

Derek glowered at his pack. “Stiles and I are going to go put our copies of the new treaty in safe places. When we get back, whenever that will be, I expect you to have this place cleaned up.”

“But that’s not fair!” Erica cried, jumping down from the table. The rest of the group was either nodding in agreement with Erica, or nodding in resignation at their fate. “We--”

“No. The room was in one piece when the Spry Pack left. Now there are feathers on the floor. Stiles and I had no part in that, so you will all clean this up. And while you are at it, you are going to clean the dishes. Stiles cooked, you clean.”

“You ate his food too,” Jackson pointed out. “Why aren’t you helping?”

“Derek helped with the mini-cheesecakes,” Stiles informed them with a grin.

Isaac tilted his head. “Is that why some were smaller than others?”

Derek glared but said nothing. Stiles shrugged. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to,” he said. “But I can’t cook with dirty dishware, so dinner tomorrow will have to be sandwiches. I’ll be too tired after cleaning up this mess.”

For all the complaining they had done, the group quickly found the cleaning supplies. The entire house was clean when Stiles and Derek returned forty minutes later, with a pile of sleeping betas (and humans) curled up in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of a challenge. I used the characters and the setting from Phnx's Moderate Ado About Absolutely Nothing -- and I made the appropriate alterations to the title. I think.


End file.
